I Am Jake
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: While Marco and the other Animorphs deal with the Sharing's club, Jake is busy with a mission and a visitor of his own. 2nd in a series.
1. The Boy

TITLE: "I Am Jake"

AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@yahoo.com)  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: No real spoilers for the series. Visser Three is still Visser Three. Spoilers for the fic "Adventures In Clubbing". This takes place the same time as that fic.  
FEEDBACK: I love it.  
DISCLAIMER: K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs stuff, everything else is mine.  
A/N: Ladies and gentleman, I am back. Sorry for the six month delay, but the fic is now here. Due to an even more unfortunate turn of events than losing the internet, my computer crashed and I lost all progress I'd made on this story and others. So, updates will take a while (not six months, but maybe once or twice every two weeks), but I will be updating. Hope you enjoy. Just for reference, this fic and "Adventures In Clubbing" take place in January of 2003. And this chapter is kinda short, as it's setting up the fic, the others will be longer.

"I Am Jake"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

            My name is Jake. I can't tell you my last name because… oh, screw it. I am way to sick to give you people the back story of me and the Animorphs. You probably know it all anyway. So let's just save ourselves so time and skip it, okay? Good. 

All right, on to a different story. One that doesn't involve lots of morphing and fighting aliens. Yes, we Animorphs do do things besides saving the Earth. We have social lives. We go see movies, play video games, have torrid love affairs (wait, that's someone else's story), get sick, have disturbing visits from otherworldly beings… oops, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me begin, you see, I had contracted the flu. I was in no position to be running the Animorphs so I left Cassie in charge. Rachel would've made a better choice, but Cassie was mad at me (never mind why, let's just say it's not my fault) so I gave her the job. 

There was some thing going on with a Yeerk club, I didn't really know too much about it, and she was handling that. I was at home playing Metroid Prime. Fun game. Anyway, I was kinda getting my ass kicked by Meta-Ridley when the game paused.

Now, that was kinda weird because I didn't push pause. I dropped the controller in confusion and then proceeded to get much more confused. The controller didn't fall, it just floated in the air where it had been resting in my hands. 

At first I figured this was all 'cause of the flu, like maybe I was hallucinating. Then I realized I couldn't move. My clothes were frozen in place.

            "What the…?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, sorry about that," a voice echoed in my head. "Better?"

I stretched my arms out and was relieved to see that my clothing had become much less frozen. 

"That was weird." I muttered.

"Yeah, I can imagine." The voice echoed again. "But you're okay now."

"Yeah, thanks," I said slowly. "Hey, uh, no offense, but what are you?"

"What? Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I didn't think about, you know, since I know so much about you."

"Yeah, that's not very reassuring."

The air in front of my bed turned dark and started to swirl around. The air became thicker and started forming into a humanoid shape. Pretty soon it had actually turned into a human. "I'm Osiris," he said.

            I stared at Osiris for a minute. Then I threw up. Now this was really disturbing because the vomit just stayed in the air. "Oh, that's gross." Then it unfroze and fell to the floor. "That's not much better."

            I turned to get a good look at Osiris. He looked like a man. He was a little taller than me, with black hair, black pants, a black shirt, and black boots. The guy had a thing for black. Yet somehow he managed to pull it off without looking like a goth. Oh, yeah, and his eyes? They were black too. Entirely black. The whole eye. It was weird. The only thing that set him apart was a gold medallion around his neck.

            "So, uh, Mr. Osiris," I began.

            "Oh, please, just Osiris, Jake. We're about to become very familiar with each other. Well, I'm already familiar with you. But you'll certainly be getting to know me."

            "…Okay. So, what are you. You can apparently freeze time. Are you like the Ellimist?"

            Osiris laughed, "No, I don't have that kind of power. I'm just… a messenger."

            "Okay, so what's the message?"

            Osiris sat down next to me on the bed. "The message, Jake, is that something is coming. Something much bigger than the Yeerks. Something you and the rest of the Animorphs won't be able to fight. Which is why I'm here. With help, you can fight this thing. You can win. If you know who to trust."

            "And that's you?" I asked, more than a little skeptical. "How do I know I can trust you?"

            Osiris smiled at me. "You can't. You just have to have faith that I'm on your side in this. 

            I stared at this guy for a long time. He had frozen time and materialized in my room to warn me about a something that was coming. Not a lot about him looked trustworthy, but what choice did I have. "Okay, what's this help?"

            Osiris stood up and walked across my bedroom to the door. "We're going on a little journey, my friend." I got up and followed him. "So hop a tornado, swallow the red pill, and jump down the rabbit hole, Jakey. You're in for one hell of a ride."

            He opened the door.


	2. The Friend

TITLE: I Am Jake

AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@yahoo.com)  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: No particular spoilers for the series. Visser Three is still Visser Three. Spoiler for the fic "Adventures In Clubbing".  
DISCLAIMER: Animorphs aren't mine. Osiris is.

"I Am Jake"  
Written by: Doctor Strangelove

Osiris opened the door and stepped through it. Into the hallway of my house.

I don't know why, but I guess with all the stuff he was saying I was kind of expecting something a little more dramatic. There wasn't.

He looked at me expectantly and I followed him out of my bedroom. He started walking down the stairs and I again followed. "So, um, when exactly does this whole... well what exactly is this? This thing we'll be doing?"

Osiris stopped walking outside of my front door. "It's like a vision quest sort of thing."

"Oh. Cool. And when does it start?"

He smiled at me. "It already has, my dear boy. We're already questing, we just have to get to the visions."

"And how will we be getting to these visions."

"Walking." Osiris said, as if it should be obvious. With that he opened my front door and left.

I groaned and quickly followed. I was still feeling pretty rotten and would've loved to stop for a few minutes. "Walking to where?"

"You'll see." He said without slowing down.

And walk we did. We had covered at least three miles without saying a word. I made an attempt at breaking the silence. "So, isn't Osiris like a Greek god, or something?"

Osiris stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me with a very pissed off look. "Egyptian." He answered curtly. "And I was here first."

I didn't make any more attempts at conversation. 

*****

Interesting note. People look really bizarre frozen. They're in all sorts of odd poses and have the most bizarre expression on their faces mid-conversation. It's really quite entertaining.

I was so engrossed with the frozen people, I didn't notice Osiris had stopped walking and I walked right into him. "We're here," he said as he helped me onto my feet.

I looked at exactly where "here" was. "This is Marco's house."

"That it is." Osiris walked right up to the front door and opened it.

"Hey! You can't just do that. That's breaking and entering." I shouted after him.

He nodded. "Yes, it is." He stood there holding the door open for me, so I sighed and walked on in. I followed Osiris up to Marco's room.

He wandered around the room, lightly fingering Marco's belongings, while I stood in the doorway. "Why are we here?" I asked, getting a little upset that this guy I had never seen before was going through my best friend's belongings. 

"This quest is all about you, Jake." Osiris said without looking at me.

"So why are we in Marco's room?"

Osiris smiled and sat on the bed. "You don't get it do you? Humans, Andalites, all sentient beings. We are not a vacuum. We do not exist in and of ourselves. We are complex. We do not make up ourselves. We are made up of those who surround us. The people in our lives, the ones who matter. That's who we are. 

"To understand you, you have to understand those that you love."

I stared at Osiris, a little flabbergasted by all the things he said. "I'm not... I don't _love_ Marco."

Osiris sighed and tapped me on the head. "I'm not talking romantic love here, Jake. You love Marco in a platonic way." Then he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

I nodded, somewhat grasping what Osiris was talking about. "Okay, so when do the visions come into play. I mean, this is a vision quest. So far it's been a lot quest and very little vision."

Osiris just smiled again. He was doing that a lot, and it was kinda creepy. Like he knew more than he was letting on, which I'm pretty sure he did. He picked up a picture frame off of Marco's dresser and threw it at me.

I instinctively caught it and looked down. It was a picture of me and Marco as little kids. I smiled, "Hey, I remember this. This was at Marco's tenth birthday party. We were both really excited because he had just gotten-"

"Welcome to _Mario Kart_!" I looked up. I was no longer in Marco's bedroom. I wasn't even in his house. Well, not this house.

I was back at Marco's eleventh birthday party. The party had ended and the other kids had left. I was still there, because Marco and I were having a sleepover. There we were. Little eleven year old me and Marco playing _Mario Kart 64_.

I sat down on the couch and just let it all sink in. Before the war. Before the morphing. Before Tom was a Yeerk. Before all of that stuff. It was just me and Marco, Mario and Luigi racing down Rainbow Road. 

"God, that was so much fun." I turned to Osiris who was sitting next to me on the couch. "We stayed up all night playing it. Then at like 4 AM we were so tired we could barely keep our eyes open. And then we unlocked the reverse mode. We were up till dawn. I remember Marco's dad said he found us laying there, passed out on the floor, in the middle of a race."

But then I stopped and thought, "But what does this have to do with anything?"

Then she walked in.

"Hey, I brought you boys some soda."

Marco looked up from the screen just long enough to say, "Thanks, Mom."

"I completely forgot." I whispered, so taken aback to see Marco's mom alive again. Well, she was still alive, but here she was still Marco's mom. Not Visser One. Well, if she was, we didn't know it at the time and she sure as hell wasn't acting like it.

His mom sat down on the couch right next to me, less than an inch separated us. I turned to Osiris, who was seated on the other side of me. "Can she...?"

He shook his head. "They can't hear us or touch us. This is only a vision of what once was."

I stared at her as she watched the two of us, the younger me and Marco. She was smiling so wide, so happy. I felt sick as I wonder it was really her or just a Yeerk wearing her face.

"I remember, back then, I used to have a crush on Marco's mom." I told Osiris, and for the life of me I don't know why I said it. "But then... this was only two months before-"

"Marco, I have some news." I looked around again. I was still in Marco's living room, but it was different. He was there playing _Mario Kart_ by himself. I was gone, the party was over. Then it hit me. 

"Oh, God."

Marco's dad sat down next to him and turned off the TV. "I have some news."

"What is it, Dad?" Marco was so little. So naive. He had a wide-eyed look on his face. I couldn't watch this, but when I tried to I couldn't turn away.

"It's about your mom, son." His dad was trying to choke back tears.

Then Marco started to get worried. "What happened?"

"She went out this morning. Boating. There was... there was some kind of accident."

"But she's all right now, right? I mean, she's okay?" His voice was full of pleading.

"No, she's not. They can't... they didn't find a body. They're still looking, but they don't think they'll find anything. They're pretty sure she's..." Marco's dad broke down crying. 

He fell to his knees and Marco instantly put his arms around his dad. He was crying too. I could only watch as Marco tried to comfort his own father without falling apart himself.

"I forgot how little he was when it happened." I said, talking only to myself.

Then we were at the funeral. Her funeral.

Marco and his dad sat in the front row as the preacher prattled on. It then occurred to me that he'd never met the woman. He had no idea what he was talking about. He'd probably said the thing about a hundred other women. What did he know?

Marco's dad was crying. Marco wasn't. He just sat there and again I thought about how small he was. How little, and how much responsibility he had taken at such a young age. It had all never occurred to me before.

I was there too, crying my little eyes out. And Erek King was there, something I never knew. I guess she had been Visser One at that point. Why else would the Chee be there?

And then the briefest flashes. Marco growing up, doing everything around the house as his dad became more distant. Marco seeing his mother as Visser One for the first time. And then something with Marco and Ax.

And then I was outside. It was night and I was getting soaking wet from the rainfall. Then I wasn't. I looked up and saw Osiris standing above me with an umbrella. 

"Why did you show me that?" I asked, furious about the things I had seen. He had no right to pry into Marco's life like that. I didn't realized until now that I was crying.

Osiris didn't answer me. Instead he handed me the umbrella and started walking through the rain. I finally noticed a building about a hundred yards out. I followed him, angrily. "Answer me, damnit!"

"I will, Jake. But not now. We're not done yet. You still have one more thing left to see.

So we walked through the rain and I noticed Osiris never got wet from the downpour. We walked around to the backside of the building and Osiris opened a small backdoor for me. We walked through hallways filled with doors and machinery. It was all very cold and business-like. That's why I was so surprised by the next room.

It was a huge open area. Like a club. Then it hit me, we were at the Sharing's club. Those backrooms must be where the Yeerks were working.

"What's going on here?" I tried to look around but the room was very dark, except for the dance floor.

"This is a dream." Osiris non-answered me.

"I'm asleep?"

"Not your dream." He explained.

"Oh. But why are we..." Then I saw why. Out in the middle of the dance floor was Marco. He was dancing with somebody. "So this is Marco's dream? You're showing me more about him?" Osiris didn't answer. "Who's he dancing with?"

Osiris didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Marco turned around and I saw who he was dancing with.

Tom.

Marco was dancing with my brother. They were very close and had their arms around each other.

"Oh."

* * *

**To reviewers: Jinako-chan: **Yes, it will be J/C. In fact Cassie gets a whole chapter about her and her relationship with Jake. I'm very glad to be back. And I hope you like this story as much as "Adventures in Clubbing" although it has much less slash. Although it's not entirely without as you can see. Oh, and hurry up and finish Chronicle One of "Threads of Fate".

**Wake: **Sorry about being gone so long and your research paper. But I'm so glad you like the story.

**DH L'Orange: **I'll try to do the humor, but this fic will have a more serious tone. Sorry. It's not all angsty though, so there's still place for some funny.

**Aqua Rhapsody: **Again, so sorry to keep everyone waiting.


	3. The Brother

"I Am Jake"  
Written by: Doctor Strangelove

"Oh." That was pretty much all I was capable of uttering at the moment. I was kinda in a state of shock. A little unsure of what to think of Marco, my best friend, and Tom, my brother, dancing. Very close. Dancing to some slow song that really made no sense if you listened to the lyrics. 

"Hey," Osiris said to me, his eyes also watching Marco and Tom. "what's the name of that play, you know, the one where the guy kills his dad and marries his mom?"

"Oedipus." I answered, whilst watching the two guys and thinking _Hey, that's an odd place to put your hand on Marco._

"Yeah, that's the one." Osiris nodded and looked somewhere else in this... whatever it was. Building, I guess.

"Why?" I asked, finally tearing my eyes away from Marco and Tom. 

"Oh," Osiris shrugged, "no reason." 

"Where are we?"

"Oh, it's a club. The Sharing's new club, in fact. The one you Animorphs were going to infiltrate I believe." Osiris turned again to the same spot he'd been looking at earlier. "And there they are now."

I followed Osiris's pointed finger to a small table off in a corner. Tobias was standing, seemingly staring at Marco and Tom. He looked, I don't know, kind of confused but like he knew what was going on at the same time. Rachel was sitting next. She looked... she just looked cold, and in the temperature sense. And Cassie...

"What's wrong with Cassie?" Her head was down on the table and she wasn't moving.

"All in good time, Jake." Osiris said, but when I turned to look at him he was gone. 

"Osiris? Where are you?"

"All in good time, Jake." His voice echoed in my head. "We'll get to Cassie soon enough. But right now..." I suddenly screamed and fell over in pain. My head... my head felt like it was going to explode. I was seeing things, visions, but I couldn't make out what they were. Tom was there. Tom as a little boy. Tom playing basketball. Tom on the phone with his friend Jason. Tom wanted to talk to me. Tom, naked, on an operating table. Tom on the ground bleeding.

Then they stop. My head stopped hurting. I looked up and Osiris was there, extending a hands toward me. "Now, we're gonna talk about Tom.

*****

Osiris and I went and sat down at a table at the back of the club. When I looked around, I noticed the rain had stopped and that all the people are going. "Where'd they go?"

"Marco woke up. We're in the real club now. It's closed. Buffalo wing?" 

"What?"

Osiris gestured downward onto the table. There was a basket of hot wings. "Oh. No."

Osiris stared at me. I guess he expected me to continue our so called vision quest. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I was still trying to figure out all of the things I'd seen. The stuff with Marco.

And Tom.

"Why did you show me that stuff with Marco?" I finally asked. Osiris just stared at me. "Well?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?"

"Well," he corrected himself, "not yet. Not until I'm done. You need to see things on your own before I go explaining things to you. Trust me, I've got special powers. I know things. "

I was kinda pissed off at this guy and his whole "vision quest" crap and didn't feel like playing games. But I didn't really have a choice, so I figured I'd use his knowledge to my advantage. Which was pretty easy to do, 'cause that's what Osiris wanted anyway. "So, um that thing with Tom and Marco. I mean, they were pretty close. _Really _close. Much closer than two guys normally are. Plus the whole dancing thing. So, um, is Tom gay?"

Osiris didn't answer. But then he didn't have to. We had another change of scenery.

We were in someone's living room. There was Tom, looking a little younger. And next to him was, "Hey, that's Jason." I looked over to Osiris. "That was Tom's best friend. Haven't seen him in a while."

Tom and Jason were sitting on the floor. From the looks of it, they'd just finished a game of _Mortal Kombat_. Tom had won. "He was always really good at that game." I mused, mostly to myself. "God, I can't believe it's been so long since we've played video games together."

"Ha ha!" Tom shouted victoriously. "Looks like Mr. Rayden just got his ass kicked. Even the almighty thunder god is no match for the even more almighty Scorpion!"

Jason picked up a handful of popcorn our of a bowl and threw it at Tom. "Oh, shut up, Tom. Come on, rematch."

Tom laughed and ate a few pieces of the popcorn. "Oh, no can do. I believe that _was_ our rematch." Tom smiled and grabbed a handful of the popcorn. "I also believe that was the ninth match I kicked your ass in." He turned to look at the television. "Oh, oh, I was mistaken. That was the tenth." Tom stood up and thrust his fists into the air. "I am victorious. No man can stop me!"

At that Jason grabbed Tom's legs and pulled him to the ground. He climbed on top of Tom and pinned his arms down with his own. "Really? No man?"

Tom kneed Jason in the stomach and rolled over on top of him. "Yes, that is correct. No man."

The two just stayed like that for a moment. Jason, laying on his back, with Tom, on top of him. Face to face, and their bodies very close. They stared at each other, neither one saying anything. Then they kissed.

And this wasn't some quick little _Dawson's Creek_ guy-on-guy kiss. This was... pretty intense. And very weird.

It's incredibly creepy and little nauseating to see the older brother you admired for so long and longed to be like making out with another guy. Certainly something I never expected to see.

Then Osiris and I were back in the club. I was a little shocked and speechless. Osiris was eating a chicken wing. And he was getting ranch dressing all over his clothes.

"Well, I guess that answered my question. Hey, you know what else would've answered it?" Osiris just looked at me. "'Yes.' You didn't have to show me that."

"Hey, be glad I stopped it when I did," Osiris licked some ranch dressing off his finger. "It got a lot more intense later on."

It took a minute before I got what he meant. "Oh, God."

"Yeah, but we do need to go back to that night. Other important stuff happened then too."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What stuff?"

Time for another scene change. These were starting to tick me off. We were in a bedroom. I'm assuming Jason's, because he was there sitting on the bed. Tom was asleep in the bed. 

I turned to Osiris. "What's going on here?" He didn't say anything. "Osiris."

Then I saw it.

"No."

Jason had a small container resting on his bed. He had just opened it and pulled out a Yeerk.

I didn't think. I rushed forward and tried to smack the Yeerk out of Jason's hand. My hand just went through his.

Jason moved the Yeerk toward Tom's ear. "No, no. You can't let this happen." I pleaded to Osiris, but he just stood there, silent. "You can do that time freezing thing and stop this. Osiris!" I stared at him, begging him. "Please."

Then I heard the scream. I jerked my head around. Too late to stop anything, the Yeerk was slithering into Tom's ear. 

I turned away. "I can't watch this. I can't." I turned around to face Tom again. I didn't turn by choice, my body moved without my control. I tried closing my eyes. I couldn't. I couldn't move any part of my body. It wasn't under my control anymore.

So I watched them. I watched the Yeerk work its way into my brother's head. I watched him scream out in terror. And finally I saw his eyes, so full of life and fear and just Tom go cold. Go dead. I saw my brother's last few moments as a free human.

And then suddenly I was watching Jason and Tom again. The real ones. Because now we were in the Yeerk pool.

And there was me.

I was there, as a tiger. I saw me, a horse, a gorilla, and an elephant. This was our first attack on the Yeerk pool.

"What does this have to do with Tom?" 

"You'll see." Osiris answered me. He pointed to the cages. "Just watch."

I broke Tom out of the cage. He got onto my back. And, something I hadn't realized before, so did Jason. I didn't recognize him back then.

And then I saw the Hork-Bajir attack. The one I hadn't seen coming the first time this happened. He attacked me.

He missed.

Missed me, anyway.

But he got Jason. Cut him, almost in half, right across the stomach. He fell.

As Jason fell, so did Tom's face. He looked so... broken. Like something in him died.

Jason and Tom in the cages. Moments before what I had just seen.

They were close very close. All other sounds in the Yeerk pool had died off. All I could hear was Tom whisper, "I love you."

Then we changed again. It was all happening so fast, I didn't have time to react. I only had time to watch. Maybe that's what Osiris wanted.

It was some kind of operating table. Tom was laying on it, strapped down, naked and unconscious. His body was cut open. Not just in one place, but all along. His arms and legs each had a long gash in them. These connected to an even bigger cut that ran from his chin down to his navel.

I almost threw up again right there. There were doctors or something operating on him. Some were human, and some were some species I'd never seen before. They had some kind of steel with them.

Then there was Tom, now all sewn up, standing in some other room. There was a Hork-Bajir there. Without any warning, the Hork-Bajir drew back his fist and hit Tom, hard, and in the gut. 

Tom didn't flinch. Instead, he reached out and grabbed the Hork-Bajir's head. 

Without any effort, he ripped it off.

"Oh, my God. What did they do to him?"

Osiris turned to me, looking like he was finally ready to talk. "They infused his bones with an alien metal. It's made him stronger, tougher, and nearly invincible. That's what the Sharing's club really is. It's a plan to institute this new metal in Controllers. An army on nearly unstoppable soldiers. They'll wipe out these so called Andalite bandits."

"No." I told him. "We're tough. We've faced Yeerk plans before. They can't be that tough."

"Really you think you can stop them?" Osiris smiled. "Okay."

We were in some room. Tom was standing there. Next to a Hork-Bajir and a gorilla. They were all frozen.

Osiris pointed. "Those are your buddies Tobias and Marco. Watch."

Marco hit Tom and he flew into some machinery. The machine collapsed onto Tom. Then Tom stood up, completely uninjured. Without breaking a sweat Tom had grabbed Marco by the arm and thrown him into a wall. Just as easily he had ripped off Tobias's arm and hit him with it. Tobias went flying. And he froze in mid-air.

Osiris gestured to the carnage. "Tom, by himself, nearly killed one-third of your entire group. You think you could stand against an army?"

I was so shocked at what I had just seen, I didn't know what to say. "No. We'd fail. We'd die. How do we stop them?"

Osiris sat down on the ground and looked up at me. "You have to stop them before they start. This an experiment for the Yeerks. If this fails, they won't try it again. It's risky."

"Why is it so risky?"

"It's not reversible. Plus, they don't know what effects the alien metal will have on the bodies."

That took a second to sink in. "Not reversible? So Tom is..."

Osiris nodded. 'Yeah, he's stuck like that forever. Sorry. But there is a bit of an upside to it."

I couldn't think of any. "What's that?"

"Forever won't be that long." Osiris said, his voice suddenly lowering to an eerie tone.

I instinctively backed away. "What do you mean?"

"The one way to stop this, the _one _way to make sure you don't lose to the Yeerks, is to stop this before it starts. 

"By killing the leader of this plan. By killing Tom."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I didn't what to feel. I was very, very confused. "Why do you care so much about us?"

We were outside. They sky was dark and... red. Then I saw... him.

He was big and muscular, his four arms were well tanned and covered in spikes. His mouth was filled with fangs and three large horns were protruding from his forehead. His eyes were white. No pupil, no iris, just white.

"What is that?" I asked, while trying not to scream out in sheer terror. This guy was seriously imposing. Then he turned to me and his eyes flashed a bright red. He smiled and I swear to God it was the single most terrifying thing I've ever seen.

We were suddenly back in my bedroom and I was never more thankful for this place jumping we were doing. "That's Balthazar. And I care so much if you beat the Yeerks, because you need to beat him. And you can't do that if these Super Yeerks kill you."

"Oh." was pretty much the only answer I could give.

"Now do you see? Do you get what you have to do?"

I stared at Osiris for a long time. Then I made a decision. I nodded. "I know what I have to do."

Osiris smiled. "Good."

"Get out." I told him.

His smile faded. "What?"

"I said get out. I'm feeling a lot better now, and I think it's time for you to leave. Thanks for all the visions. They've really taught me something."

"Yeah, we weren't actually done with that." Osiris said, sounding like _he_ was starting to get a little upset.

"No, we are. Now leave. We're done." I stood firm and stared Osiris straight in the eye. 

And then he was gone. And I was alone. And you know what? Back then I really thought I was done for good with him.

* * *

**To reviewers: *ROGUE*: **Jake and Cassie are up next. And their chapter will probably be the longest of all.

**Wake: **You're actually complaining about _me_ not finishing a fic? Maybe you should borrow that walking stick and prod its owner to finish some of _her_ stories. And I finally watched _Trigun_. Some of it, anyway.

**Jinako-chan: **Yes, Jake and Marco have a brotherly love relationship. In this fic. Their relationship is a little more twisted in otherstories. But in this one, Jake is straight, so none of that. Um, not everyone's lives. Just Marco, Tom, Cassie, and then one on the Animorphs in general. And then a final chapter. So it'll be only six chaps this time. Pretty short fic. We're mostly done with M/A, although their might be some more in the Animorphs chapter. And I am enjoying Chronicle Two. Please continue. Jeffrey commands it!

**Tinnuelenath: **Your fic was very nice (as I said in my review of it). Yeah, there might be more with the whole Egyptian/Greek thing later on. Maybe. I thought it was kinda funny. There will probably be more M/A stuff. Maybe.

**Aqua Rhapsody: **I'm glad people are liking Osiris. I was a little unsure as to how people would respond to him. My first original character to play a major part in things.

**Lady Aura, freak show, & Tobias: **Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too and I'll try to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible.

**Myself: **I know you haven't reviewed this fic, but those chicken wings are just for you.

**And yay! On December 11, 2003, this series celebrated it's one year anniversary! Cake for all!**


End file.
